Skwistok Drabbles
by SassyOcean
Summary: A collection of stand alone drabbles on the Scandinavian pairing, mostly fluff (though that could change). Will be added to regularly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Permanent

Skwisgaard Skwigelf stepped quietly into the room, trying as best as he could to be silent as he knew that his partner was already fast asleep.

Pulling off his boots he leaned against the wall, watching the blankets move up and down slowly with the deep breaths of his Norwegian lover, a grin pulling gently onto his face at the sight. Though he would only admit it to himself, he was still a little star struck that Toki was now there every night waiting for him, wrapped up in his fur bedding, holding Deddy Bear tight to his chest until the Swede could take it's place.

It had been a long time coming, and hardship was not unfound in the process, but the end result was so worth it, being able to run his hands over that chest, feel those passion-filled kisses, and find his way back to his other half at the end of the day.

Once he was completely free of clothes the lead guitarist inched under the fur bedding to his beloved, who whined nonsensical Norwegian at his touch before sleepily opening his eyes, the two shades of blue meeting.

"I's didn'st means to wake yous, min kärlek." Skwisgaard whispered, pulling the younger man up closer to him, pressing his full lips into auburn hair.

Toki shuddered a little at the kiss, making the Swede raise an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Are yous alright?" he purred, using his long fingers to slip under his fellow guitarists chin, their eyes meeting once more, though this time the paler was brimming with tears.

Before there was time for a reply Toki released a broken sob and buried his head into the crook of his lover's neck, which was soon soaked with tears.

These sort of nights happened, when nightmares took the gentle spirit of Toki Wartooth, and his lover was left to pick up the pieces of his broken spirit.

The Swede tried very hard to keep composed, knowing that getting panicked would only make it worse for his obviously upset partner.

"Little Tokis..." he hummed, running his fingers up and down the bare back (trying his best to ignore the latticework of scars) of the sobbing man, waiting patiently for him to calm enough for an explanation.

It took a moment but the weeping slowly began to cease and Skwisgaard used this to his advantage, once again cupping the chin of his partner and meeting eyes.  
"Speaks to me, käresta" he breathed, a pain in his core rising to see the tear-stained face.

"Skwisgaar, ville du aldri forlate meg?"**1** the younger man whimpered, unable to get out anything but his native tongue.

The question shocked the Swede but he stayed calm, even smiled in knowing, and wiped away the hot tears that were literring his darling's face.

"Is goinks to be heres for yous always, little Toki. Whys you sayinks dis? Did I dos somethinks wrong, hmm?"

The Norwegian looked panicked, as he was asked if Skwisgaard did something wrong.

"Nei, nei!" he insisted, breathing hard. The Swede moved their two faces close together, their lips meeting gently and sweetly, the older man running his tongue lightly around the rythm guitarists lips, causing a shutter that this time he knew was okay. He grazed their tongues together teasingly before pulling away, a smile on his face at the swooning man before him.

"Whatevers is upsettinks you is gones now, gullgosse. Sleeps."

Toki smiled, his tears having stopped as fast as they started. The kiss had shaken him completely from the awful nightmare, making him remember so fondly that his Swedish lover was not a temporary measure.

The two curled together, exchanging one more intoxicating kiss, sleep taking them both into velvety warmth.

**1**. Skwisgaar, you would never leave me?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Backstage

"Wowee, Is so tired." Sighed out the youngest member of the band, unhitching his Flying V from around his body, blinking hard against the face paint.

"Yeah, it's been a long fucking night." Agreed the husky lead, chugging down a bottle of water to tend to his aching throat.

The rest of the band poured backstage among with the roadies and groupies that accompanied them, also a fair amount of complaints flowing with them.

The groupies went straight to the available men of the group, Nathan, Murderface, and Pickles. Though the girls hadn't a clue why, Skwisgaard and Toki had been completely off from groupies, always leaving backstage after only about fifteen minutes to "get drunks and plays de guitars". As disappointing the first couple months had been for the girls to not have their hands on the guitarists they had eventually moved on to tend to the other men in the group, though if you watched them carefully enough you'd find the constant glimpses of longing at the Scandinavians, especially the Blonde.

This night had not seemed different for them, the newest batch of ladies had been instructed to leave them alone, and it was understood.

Yet, one particular girl was not going down without a fight, apparently. When she entered the backstage with the rest of her friends she eyed around, sight locking on the Norwegian who was laying upside down on one of the many couches, his hair hanging down amusing him much further than it would anyone else.

"Looks guys, it's likes Is one of dem ani-mazes characters!" he giggled, swinging his head slowly for dramatic effect, though everyone ignored him.

The woman moved towards him, pushing out her chest and pouting her lips, trying to look as appealing as she thought possible.

"Hey, Toki." She purred, looking at him enticingly.

"Uh, hello." He said, looking around in confusion. As he did so he caught eyes with his fellow guitarist for only a moment, who looked odd to Toki, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks sucked in.

'What are you up to?" she asked, licking her lips gently. The naïve brunette stared back at the woman before him, though she was upside down to him, seeing as he was still hanging off the couch.  
"Hangings out. You knows, Nathans is overs there." he tried, pointing a weak arm towards the lead, though Nathan Explosion already had a harem of women around him.

"Hmm…he's not really my type. My type is more… toned." The groupie practically growled, looking past the navy t-shirt of Toki Wartooth that was hitched up slightly from his position, to where it revealed thick abs.

He began to get nervous, looking once again across the room to where his lover stood against a wall, his blue eyes looking clouded as he stared down the two.

"Ohs…well…" the rhythm guitarist stuttered anxiously, turning himself right side up on the couch, self-consciously pulling at his t-shirt. Before he had time to act the woman was straddled on him, her breasts pressed against his face.

As fast as she had gotten on him she was off, thrown down by a very angry Swede.

"Do yous dumb skankses even listens when yous told nots to touch de guitarists, hmm? Get dis dildo ladies outs of heres!" he commanded to one of the nearby Klokateers who quickly complied, grabbing the girl and dragging her out. Everyone in the room saw the display, the blonde still red with anger and jealousy.

Pickles the Drummer was the first to react, laughing as hard as he could possibly manage, soon joined by Nathan and Murderface.

"Toki! Toki!" the ginger yelled drunkenly, "You got a girl thrown on her ass by Skwisgaard! Oh my god…awesome…so fucking awesome…" he slurred.

This raised more laughter from the bandmates, though the groupies all looked completely awe stricken with the entire situation.

Toki looked at his lover, a gigantic grin on his childish face. The Swede was still contorted with annoyance and jealousy, having seen that women crawling all over his partner, and seeing this only made the Norwegian grin even wider.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That night as Skwisgaard fingered at his guitar in their room, his darling by his side, he sighed deeply, looking at the ground. Toki looked at him curiously, waiting for the reasoning for it to be spoken.

"Yous didn'st… likes dat lady, dids you?" he huffed, still staring at the ground, not daring to see the reaction to his question, feeling stupid for even asking.

A giggle sounded in his ear from the younger man, a sloppy kiss planted on his cheek.

"Skwisgaard, yous so dumb sometimes." He laughed. If told this by anyone else the blonde would have flown into a rage but a smile spread onto his face and he set down his Explorer so he was able to wrap his spindly arms around his fellow guitarist, leaving a trail of feathery kisses on the face before him.

"Well at least I'ms not in loves with someone dis dumb, eh?"


End file.
